bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu
The Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu (兵法二天一流) is a school founded by Syuusuke Maruyama, whom wanted a place to teach aspiring fighters different fighting styles. One of Syuusuke's goals is also to make majority of his students learn to follow the code of bushido. When ready, he would teach them the swordstyle known as undefeatable, the Toko Niten Ryuu (常二天流, Infinite Two Heavens Style), a style created by Syuusuke, after he learnt the Niten Ichi-Ryu (二天一流, Two Heavens as One Style) and changed it to fit his fighting style. Syuusuke also teaches the Niten Ichi-Ryu to people who are able to pass one out of the three tests they have to take before being deemed as worthy. The academy's location is currently unknown. Overview The Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu is a school that houses many different races who want to learn how to fight well. The students admitted into the school were 14 to 20 on an average, though there have been cases of people as young as 10 joining the school. In the Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu, the highest level to reach was the 9th Level, though some people continue to 10, 11, so on and so forth, all based on whether they want to learn more or not. The official graduation is when you master the 9th level. The curriculum of the Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu is the whole week, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday being physical training, and Monday, Wednesday and Friday being mental training, usually being Zen meditation. While considered as a normal school, the Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu is known to house many famed Shinigami and Quincy. In order to be admitted to the school, you have to be able to land a strike on the bō master, strike a bullseye in three tries, and the ability to speak Japanese, English and Mandarin. The Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu holds a competition between two groups monthly, something to measure student's capability, as well as a Taryuujiai (他流試合, contest between two schools) with other schools around that area. Both competitions usually compose of Kyūdō, Bōjutsu and Kenjutsu. The lessons they learn are Kyūdō, Bōjutsu, Kenjutsu, Zen, Bajutsu, Naginatajutsu, Sōjutsu and even Shurikenjutsu, hinting that Syuusuke Maruyama might not be enemies with Ninja. Co-Curriculum Activities Acting like a normal school, students also have Co-Curriculum Activies, shorthanded as CCAs. Some of their more pronounced ones would be Karate, as well as Archery. During these activities, the students learn more about that certain "CCA" and would then enter competitions, in which would help them gain points. In all, there are only four "CCAs"; Archery, Karate, Tennis and Boogle. Point System Each student gain points when they top the class, win a Taryuujiai or enter competitions, be it inter-school or not. Another way to gain points is to tutor a student in certain subjects. The points are calculated during the mid-year or the end of the year. In the end, students in the top 10% of the school would get to choose between a trip outside or the ability to order the people they choose around for the break. Teachers Students